1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealing composition for a hard disk drive (HDD) motor capable of securing quality and reliability, as well as improving workability by reducing generation of outgas, and a HDD motor fabricated using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hard disk drive (HDD), an information storage device, reads data stored on a disk or writes data to the disk using a read/write head.
The hard disk drive requires a disk driving device capable of driving the disk. In the disk driving device, a small-sized spindle motor is used.
This small-sized spindle motor has used a fluid dynamic bearing assembly. Lubricating fluid is interposed between shaft, a rotating member of the fluid dynamic bearing assembly, and a sleeve, a fixed member thereof, such that the shaft is supported by dynamic fluid pressure generated in the lubricating fluid.
Meanwhile, in fabricating the HDD motor, a sealing process has additionally been performed in a flexible printed circuit (FPC) adhering part of the motor in order to prevent air leaks and coil disconnection.
The sealing process is undertaken to secure reliable quality and to improve workability by reducing the generation of outgas in products.
However, in the case in which a scheme of reinforcing sealing for the FPC adhering part using an ultraviolet curable adhesive material is used, it may be difficult to secure the reliability due to the generation of an outgas.
In addition, a high temperature process for curing may be performed for an extended period of time, thereby causing deterioration in workability efficiency.
Therefore, customer demand for securing quality and reliability in the HDD motor has increased. Particularly, due to a defect in outgas of a motor complementarily assembled by an adhesive, a complementary material, an error may occur in a storage function of the HDD. Therefore, pre-testing for securing reliability by quantitatively standardizing an outgassing of an adhesive material has necessarily been emphasized before the mass-production of products.